J'avais peur de passer pour un idiot
by Cold Music
Summary: Roxas et Axel sont en mission à la Forteresse Oubliée. La vérité va se dévoilé au grand étonnement d'Axel. Si Roxas est froid,il y a une raison. Leger Akuroku.


J'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un idiot.

Voila ce qu'avait dit Roxas à Axel lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux en mission dans la Forteresse Oubliée. (Xemnas les avaient chargés de rerouver une disquette qui se trouvait dans le bureau d'Ansem.) Sur le coup, axel n'avait pas comprit, mais après mure réflexion, ce denier se pencha sur Roxas.

Mais pour mieux comprendre, revenons 3 heures en arrière.

Roxas et Axel était en réunion avec le reste de l'Organisation. Xemnas parlait des missions à effectuer, des travaux à faire pour le travail dans les jours qui arrivaient. Axel restait assis, baillait aux corneilles et ce, même sous le regard noir du Manitou. Roxas, lui, manifestait un peu d attention pour le discours de son plus grand supérieur. C est vrai, il s'ennuyait ferme mais bon, écouter lui avait déjà servi plus d'une fois. Souvent son meilleur ami s'était fait avoir à ne pas écouter le Supérieur. Ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas, mais étant donnés qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, ils n avaient simplement pas d'infinités. Voila tout.

Larxene, elle aussi, s ennuyait sec. Elle avait son visage tenu par sa main et une mine boudeuse, et jouait de temps à autre avec ses cheveux blonds.

Sinon, aucun n'osait défier le Supérieur sous peine d'une grave punition. D'ailleurs, Axel et Larxene avaient déjà testé cette fameuse punition plus d'une fois .Leur cycle de sommeil en avait pâti. Mais ils s'en foutaient royalement, comme dirait Axel. Roxas savait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami, il l'aimait. Malgré qu'ils étaient tout les deux dénués de cœur, Roxas l aimait, et ce, plus que tout au monde. Axel, quand à lui, ne savait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour Roxas, c'était une sorte d'amitié mélangée à de l'amour. Il pensait ces sentiments impossibles car ils étaient des Similis après tout ! Et il ne fallait pas l'oublier sous peine d'en souffrir. Le roux releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées et croisa le regard de Roxas. Ce regard était tellement… beau. Il adorait les yeux de Roxas. Mais la froideur de son regard le glaçait à certains moments. Roxas vit que Axel le regarda et détourna son regard des yeux émeraude. Axel ne prit pas mal le geste, habitude. Et, le roux se décida à écouter lorsque Xemnas dit qu'il y avait une mission pour lui et Roxas.

' Le numéro VIII et le numéro XIII iront faire une mission cet après-midi, à la Forteresse Oubliée. Vous devrez récupérez une disquette dans le bureau d'Ansem. Essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre. Malin comme vous etes… ' Et Xemnas étouffa un rire.

' Cette après-midi ? Pas de problème pour moi' dit Roxas, légèrement heureux de savoir qu'il serait avec Axel et qu'en plus qu'il ne devait pas rester dans sa chambre. Merveilleux. Génial. Axel ne fit pas de commentaires sur cette mission, pensant exactement la même chose que son meilleur ami.

'Et moi ? Je peux pas venir !? ' Fit Demyx, indigné de ne pas pouvoir rester avec ses seuls amis.

' Tu restes ici, numéro IX. Puisque tu t'ennuies, tu classeras les livres avec Vexen.' Répondit Xemnas.

'QUOI ?? Je en rangerai jamais les livres ! Et encore moins avec ce …néophyte !' répliqua Vexen, hors de lui.

' Tant pis, vous ferez cela cet après-midi. Point barre.' Dit Xemnas d'un ton glacial et qui laissait sans réplique. Même les fondateurs ne s'étaient jamais aventurés plus loin que cela. La peur, qui n'existait pas, les empêchait de répondre au chef.

La réunion se termina donc sous le soupir de Vexen et le saut de leurs chaises de tous les membres de l'Oganisation. Demyx rejoint ses amis, qui soupiraient mentalement rien qu'à voir l'humeur du Manitou. C'était bien leur jour de chance tiens !

'Y t'as pas épargné cette fois, Dem' !' plaisanta Axel, un sourire aux lèvres.

' Ah, ça va ! Nan mais j'y reviens pas ! Aller à la biblio ne me dérange pas, mais pas avec le fossile !' répliqua Demyx, en cauchemardant déjà.

Les trois amis rièrent de bon cœur. Ce cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils passèrent donc une heure ensemble à jouer au nouveau jeu de Roxas, un jeu de rôles ou lui-même excellait. Axel s'énerva aussi une ou deux fois, disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne gagnait pas, c est la faute du jeu. Enfin, le jeu se déroula sans d'autres crises de colère. C'était un bon moment comme seuls eux savaient en profiter et en rire. Profiter de la vie telle qu'elle venait. Et rien que comme ça, ils étaient satisfaits d'être amis, de se connaître même si ils auraient aimés dans s'autres circonstances.

Le moment venu de partir pour la mission arriva, Roxas et Axel partirent dans un Vortex, sous les 'bonne chance !!' de Demyx, encore tout enthousiasme. Ils se rendirent donc au bureau d'Ansem sans grandes difficultés (si on exclue le combat avec les sans-cœurs). Personne ne gardait le bureau. Le duo observa le 'bureau' avec attention. Dans le langage d'axel, on aurait appelé cela un foutoir. Ouais, un foutoir était le mot parfait pour ce bureau. Des pages étaient par terre, des étuis de disquettes éparpillées sur les tables, des outils de bureau traînant partout sauf sur le bureau, des fardes ouvertes sur des chaises et tout le bordel qui va avec.

'Waaaah, quel foutoir !' fit Axel, surpris.

'Ca me rappelle ta chambre tiens…' répondit Roxas d un ton froid, comme à son habitude.

' Tu pourrais pas être sympa comme même ? De temps en temps ?'

Roxas réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et s excusa pour finir, sous le sourire de son 'meilleur ami'. Le roux s'approcha de son ami (qui le surveillait très fort) et ébouriffa les cheveux de Roxas, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il vit les yeux de roxas. Le blondinet regardait le roux assez… mal mais ne fit rien pour arrêter le geste affectif de son meilleur ami. Le plus âgé regarda le blond d'un air interrogatif mais il continuait de bouger sa main sur la tête de son ami.

'Est-ce que.. Que tu aimes cela ?' osa Axel.

Roxas ne répondit par immédiatement mais finit par répondre, les joues rougies.

'… Oui..' le silence ce fit et le blondinet reprit' Je n aime pas être aussi gentil avec toi, parce que j ai peur que tu me prennes pour un idiot. D'avoir des sentiments …'

Axel regarda fixement Roxas. Il venait de comprendre ce que il voulait dire. Alors, Roxas l'aimait ? Axel se pencha sur Roxas et lui dit dans l'oreille :' Moi aussi, j avais peur. Mais je t'aime comme même.'

Roxas releva la tête subitement, croisa le regard de son amant maintenant et sourit. De son plus beau sourire. Le plus jeune se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que Axel se penchait légèrement. Roxas toucha les lèvres de Axel. Il aimait tant Axel et cela sans avoir de cœur. C était un amour à risques. Les lèvres du rouquin étaient si douces…

Ce baiser était rempli d'amour, d'un amour maintenu secret pendant des jours, des mois. Axel arrêta le baiser, puis regarda longuement Roxas, ses yeux bleu surtout. Il prit le blond dans ses bras, Roxas fit pareil. Ils restèrent collés ensemble dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Roxas rappelle à son aimé qu'il devait chercher une disquette puis rentrer.

Ils fouillèrent tout ensemble et finirent par la trouver, en dessous d'un tas de feuilles parlant d'une nouvelle race de fleurs, de rose même. Le blondinet pensa à Marluxia.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, se tenant la main et souriant aux anges. Arrivés a la Illusiopolis, ils se lâchèrent la main et firent semblant de rien. Cela ne les gênait pas, il aurait d'autres occasions d'être seuls. Le blondinet alla donner la disquette au Supérieur et fit un rapport de tout (sauf bien sur de ce qui c était passé avec Axel). Le Manitou ne fit pas d'objections à la mission. Le plus jeune rejoigna alors ses 2 amis qui jouaient déjà à un jeu de voiture, digne des mecs. Roxas soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit de la chambre de Demyx, ce qui lui valu deux oreillers dans la figure. Sous la force, Roxas tomba du lit et s'écrasa par terre. Demyx et Axel le regardèrent, mirent leur jeu en pause, et rièrent à en pleurer. Roxas finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir…


End file.
